Various types of frames, such as for doors, windows, or the like for houses or other buildings, have been developed. A frame construction may utilize species of wood, such as fir, pine or poplar. Window or door frames are normally exposed to environmental factors, such as moisture, typically resulting in structural deterioration. A number of influences may include: microbial rot, insect infestation, water damage or other environmental factors. Deterioration of the wood frame is undesirable.